


Night Patrol

by Impalababycakes



Series: Destiel Mini Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Castiel’s a virgin, Collaboration, Dean is experienced, Dean’s a cranky fuck, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dry Fucking, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Homeless Dean, M/M, One Shot, Park Sex, Patrol Officer Castiel, Public Sex, Sub and Dom personalities switch, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, dubcon, if you don’t know what that is it means it was a one hit and go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalababycakes/pseuds/Impalababycakes
Summary: Dean is homeless for a night, so he makes himself a comfortable place to sleep in the park, it’s itchy and cold but he’s slept in worse places.It’s Castiel’s shift to patrol Central Park: a rookie officer who can barely handle his torch let alone a handgun.Whilst Castiel is busy escorting the other homeless out of the park, he comes across a cranky, 30 something year old man, with a scruffy mustache, and an ass that just wont budge.Dean is not up with fucking with cops, but he’s a cranky drunk and this one is just begging to be jumped.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Mini Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Night Patrol

  


art by [The Friendly Pigeon](https://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/)  
  


It was the middle of the night and not far from the police station was a motel where Sam and Dean were staying.

New York City was all flashing lights and fast cars, they were working a case, but instead of working together to catch the big bad, they were too busy fighting, sometimes they didn't always agree with each other's course of actions, it was one of those times. 

Soon before throwing fists and screaming at each other, the door creaked open and Dean came flying out onto the ground as Sam slams the door, hard enough that the room number placard fell on the doorstep. 

"Dammit Sam, you're going to kick me out?! I paid for this room!" Dean screams.

> "With what? Fake credit cards? Eat me, Dean." Sam punches the door from the other side, which becomes the most aggressive warning knock ever.

Dean balls his fist to counter those knocks and pummels the door, yelling and kicking. “Let me in, or, or, or—“

Sam crosses his arms, stepping away from the door and plants himself down in the chair by the window. >“Or _what_ , Dean?”   
  
Dean peaks through the window to make dorky expressions and run his nose on the glass to where his face looks like a piggy. “I’ll lick the window.” 

Sam crunches his eyebrows, and shakes his head in a bit of a provoking manner. Was this supposed to _affect_ him...?

> “Good, I can get rid of you sooner, solve this case on my own, you just slow me down anyway.” Sam huffs.

”Man, I know you’re mad, but come on, I’m gonna freeze to death out here!” Dean groans. 

> “Huh,” Sam deadpans, “That kinda sounds like a _you_ problem.” 

"Okay... You’ve had your fun. Now let me in." Dean keeps wiping the spot where his breath heats the cold glass. “I’ll never use your face razor to shave my ass ever again.” Dean sighs.   
  
> “Your mistake, isn’t it?” Sam sneers, making angry noises with his throat that get drowned out behind the glass. "Pass. Have _fun_ sleeping on a park bench." 

“Sam!” Dean yells, his handprints messing the glass window as he drags himself along close to the door. “Sam, come on man!” 

> “You’ll fit right in with all the homeless, maybe even make some friends.” Sam adds shows a very provoking smile, before shutting the curtains, and turning off the light so Dean can’t pester his looming shadow.   
  
Dean takes a moment to scratch his beard, then straighten out his back. 

Dean huffs. "What a dick..." 

...

A few hours into the night, Dean was lying in the park on the grass, the soft sound of crickets and leaves brushing in the wind, he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, listening to the last couple on their walk together as they leave the park, a pair of dog tags jingle along side them. 

But as the moon was on full display up in the dark, clear, blue, sky, the night air  settled into Dean’s lungs. It’s a wet coldness...

Central Park was usually full of the homeless; They'd come and hide under a tree with their carts and blankets to get warm or when it rains, for shelter. But the night was clear, every star and not a cloud in the sky.

He would to try to make the most of it, it wasn't so bad, the few homeless stayed away from Dean, he didn't look too approachable. But Dean didn't complain, maybe he could get some rest.

...

Castiel was a brand new beat bobby, fresh out of the police school with a shiny badge and the quickly sagging enthusiasm; it had been two weeks...

Two weeks of patrolling the parks... He rather be out there stopping thieves and murders. He was already tired of this and wishing he could move onto petty theft soon.

Castiel left the station with a cup of coffee and his gun clipped to his belt, he wouldn't use it since all he had to do was shoo them out of the park like they were pigeons. But it was best to carry it around. He was all alone tonight.

He decided to walk, seeing as the park is at the end of the street and it's only just gone 9 pm.

With a stride that suggests there's nowhere important he has to be, he makes his way through the mostly empty streets seeing as everyone was in bed or in a bar.

He sniffs, clearing his nose from the cold drip, and unclipped his torch as he walked inside the rusty gates of the park. 

The flowers and leaves of the plants shy away from the light as he disturbed everything's sleep.

He shines it around and sipped some coffee, leaning against a tree, there he spots a few of the homeless folk.

"Alright, you know the drill. I have to lock up, out you go.” Castiel sighs.

Most of them shuffle out of the park huffing and grumbling at him. Nobody likes having to live on the streets, the park was their sanctuary but when there’s nosy cops patrolling the park, that’s where they’re left to go. 

The smell makes him wrinkle his nose, the poor people didn't have anywhere else to go, but he was just doing his job. There were no homeless shelters nearby he could direct them to, maybe he felt a little bad, no, this is Castiel, he felt terrible about it. 

Castiel stops in his tracks once he spots a guy asleep in the grass, and walks over to him.

Castiel shines the light directly on his face. He was being _polite_ about it since this man looked anything but approachable, with anyone else Castiel would have been screaming into their ear. 

"Good evening, sir, I apologize for having to do this, but you're trespassing. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Dean grumbles and covers his eyes when the cop shines the light on his face. It was blinding, and he was seeing spots. How inconsiderate.

"Kiss my ass." Dean turns on his side, his cheek pressing on his arm. He pursed his lips into a pout. "Get that friggin’ thing out of my face..." 

Castiel steps closer and tries to reach out and turn the grumbly man over, feeling bad he'd woken him up, but he was just doing his job.

"Sir—"

Dean, feeling the hand on his shoulder, crunches up like a ball, going in full defense mode, he trips the officer by kicking his foot and watches him fall to the ground and snorts.

Castiel yelps and drops the coffee and torch, both rolling off onto the grass.

"That's better," Dean adds, getting back in position. "Night." 

He scowls at Dean and kicks him in the shoulder, not hard with his foot. Just as a warning. A weary nudge, since Castiel wasn't the violet type... Not _yet_ anyway...Playing bad cop on the other hand...He could try. 

"I could get you arrested for assaulting an officer. Asshole." Castiel gets up and pulls his handcuffs off.

"Alright, up you.go, this is my last warning you piece of shit. You're not permitted to sleep here" Swearing was a result of Castiel just trying to be the alpha male and insert dominance with the stranger, show him he meant business.

Did it work? No.

"But I see you're permitted to be a douchebag." Dean barks back.

He stands up and crosses his arms; he was too old for tantrums but he was cranky.

Getting a closer look at the officer, Dean noticed he was wearing sunglasses.

"You look like the type to wear sunglasses at night. Wow, what a douchebag.” Dean tsks, waving a finger around like he’s scolding a child for his wrongdoings. 

“What did you call me?” Castiel tilts his head and squints, he’s not confused with the insult, he just wants to see if this asshole has enough _balls_ to repeat it. 

And of course he does, this is Dean fucking Winchester. 

”I said you look like a _douchebag._ ” Dean nods. “No wonder you're out here shooing the birds out of the park, couldn't have you on a _real_ case, scrawny arms can barely carry your light.” 

Dean stood his ground and tapped his foot, hoping he'd be left alone if he got in the cop's face. "Man, piss off." 

Castiel fumbles for the radio, not having really been explained when someone refused to do what he says. It's like all his police training was thrown out the window.

"I will call for backup, you have five seconds to leave" he pulls a walkie out of his back pocket and whispered a code word into it.

He backs up a little, intimidated by the taller man.

"Oh no, that's okay, call your butt buddies, we'll have a party." Dean grins, "I'm gone." then pretends to admit defeat.

Dean turns, facing away from him and walks into the dark bushes and trees. He could leave that way too if he wanted. So he acted as if he was going to leave that way.

Soon he was out of view and that part of the park was empty.

Dean goes to sit behind a tree and buried his face between his knees. _What a dickbag._

Dean reaches for his flask, leaning his back into the tree and proceeds to down the whole bottle. 

Dean remains hidden by the thick brush and just watched the officer walk around with his tiny torchlight, and snorted when the light flickers and Castiel taps it to work again, in a panic, he must have been afraid of the dark.

...

  
Castiel walks around the rest of the park, finding a couple of stragglers and gets them out until he stumbles over Dean's leg, falling flat on his face.

"Fuck! Not _you_ again! You're like a disease!" Castiel yells, looking over his shoulder at the man who tripped him.

Castiel wipes some mud off of his uniform and groans, then rubs his bruised chin.   
  


“Yeah, herpies are a fun one.” Dean snorts. "I've been watching you walk around in circles for 2 hours. I couldn't resist trippin your clumsy ass." Dean brushes his hair back and helps his police buddy up. 

"I hope you're packing, this place is pretty dangerous. Bunch of weirdos lurking that you missed." 

Dean was mostly referring to the couple having sex in another bush, earlier, being the peeping tom he was, he liked watching and now had this annoying stiffness between his thighs because of it.

He got closer to the stranger and towered over him a bit and that made himself look more intimidating. "You should go run along home I think before _something_ happens." 

"Are you threatening an officer?" Castiel stutters a reply. “

Castiel's fingers go to his gun. He's on edge and the way he's coming up to him is making him flighty. He makes his face deadpan to look intimidating, but he knows he's trembling.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave right now, sir. This is your final warning."

Dean rolled his eyes. This guy was such an amateur, and it was painted all over his rookie little face.

"A gun? Really? Think that scares me? I’m a man not afraid of death, _that’s what is scary.”_

Dean grabs it from his hand, bending his wrists a little in the process that would cause a sharp pain and he puts in the safety and twirls it around. 

"Ohhh, What now? I took your toy away." He laughs and playfully points it at him. "Should have just left me alone. I was cranky enough because you woke me up, now I'm just downright pissed and then there's the annoying hard-on from watching that couple fuck in the bushes and yada yada yada." Dean's voice took on a complaining tone.

Castiel's Blood runs from his face and he stammers. "S-sir please, y-you can't do that."

He holds his wrist close to him and winces when it's pointed at him. He looks around for an escape, but the bushes pretty much create a barrier. 

Castiel was such a mess he ends up tripping again on the trunk of the tree, the grass, and shrub cushioning his fall on his way down.

"Actually." Dean grunts and straddles the officer after he watched him yet again fall down.

This guy was just embarrassing, how did he even get this position? He belonged on the street, putting up traffic cones, nothing but a safety hazard. 

He got nice and comfortable on his lap; he just wanted to screw with the guy at first. So he boops Castiel's nose and nods with a smirk. "I can."

Castiel starts scrabbling away until Dean straddles him and he gulped, thinking he's about to be shot. "N-no, come now, sir, this isn't right. If you kill me, you'll get a lot worse sentence than trespassing! That’s life in _prision_.” 

He whines and clutches his gun holster, at a time like this, wishing he had a backup. Taking Dean in, He had nice green eyes but at the moment they were filled with menace.

"Oh, officer. Take me away." Dean only gave a cocky response, and tugs on Castiel’s belt, taking the leather off and puts it around Castiel's neck and pulls him up to get a better look at him.

"If I killed you, I'm pretty sure I know just where to hide a body. I don't exactly work _alone_ either."

Dean grinds on top of him, teasing the officer, hoping maybe something would poke him soon. He'd love that. Get this guy scared horny.

"If I went to jail, I'd have a lot more on my record than just a murder. That would just be the icing on the cake."He bites his lip, breath a little heavy,

"You have no idea what you're up against, buddy...And—" As he grinds he can feel a rise between the grooves of his cheeks and licks his lips, "I don't think I do either."

He lets the gun down for a second and pressed his body into the others, glaring at the brown-haired male, this stupid vest he was wearing was annoying.

He wanted to rip it off. He wondered what he looked like underneath. Dean's curiosity peaked behind his olive-green eyes.

Without his annoying sibling around to reprimand his inappropriate behavior, he could be a bad boy all he wants. 

Castiel lets Dean manhandle him, what choice did he have? Even though he was scared, part of him was enthralled with Dean. He felt himself swallow hard as his blood began rushing south, which was a surprise to him. 

"I don't think it's a good idea to confess your crimes to a police officer.”

A low, breathless, moan slips out, and he clamps his lips shut. His voice sounded gravelly and hoarse. Having Dean grinding down on him was making him shake and he could feel his dick prodding his ass.

Not taking his eyes off of Dean, he grabs his hip, grinding them together once more. He's never slept with someone before but even just doing this.. feels so amazing. 

But this was just some homeless man in a park, think of all the diseases he must have, Castiel. But it was either play along of maybe get shot. 

"Just think about what you're doing, there's no going back here.”

"Look at you." Dean also became enthralled at how his hips were grabbed and how this stranger's bulge was rubbing in between the groove of his ass. "I was just messing. But you like it?"

Dean pulled out a blade from his boot and stabbed into the vest to break it open, that would frighten the officer again. Dean wanted him scared, not comfortable. He split the vest in two, now only a thin piece of cloth that was easy to tear open.

Dean put the knife in his mouth and picked up the gun again. "You gonna try and leave?" 

At the first the knife comes towards his chest, Castiel flinched. Forgetting he was wearing a protective vest. He shudders as Dean presses closer and shakes his head. 

Castiel Promised to himself that he won't no matter what, the worst thing to do was panic during a situation, it could set him off and Castiel could get a bullet in his skull.

But still, this was a first for poor Castiel, maybe he spent too much time on his work to date or have a one night stand, He just wasn't the type. 

But his hands were idle, and he wanted to touch Dean. This greedy virgin is hungry for more of what he doesn't know.

He cheekily strokes Dean's hip, wanting to see more of his skin and to maybe taste him, but he soon blushes at the thought and looks away. It was Castiel's own body against him, just the boner talking.

"I-I won't" Castiel reassures the taller, musky, man above him. 

"Alright." Dean nods and gives a quirky smile. "It's not really something I'd normally do, come onto a police officer— I mean...”

He pulled Castiel's chin up to his, licking his bottom lip, the man smelled of apples and cinnamon. A weird mix, but he bet it would taste good.

"I'll probably regret making it personal if we kiss, you might not forget me, and I'm just passing through." It was a thought but not one Dean would act on. “Aw what the hell.” 

He pressed his lips into the other’s and moved his head so he could deepen that kiss. He tasted sweet, Dean can confirm it now, and it only made him more curious.

"You really like my hips, huh?" Dean chuckles and takes Castiel's hands and kisses them in his own. He couldn't help being a passionate lover, even with complete strangers.

“See how much you can handle then when I start touching _you_.” 

He unbuttons the other's shirt and opened it up, kissing down his chest and stomach. It wasn't a girl's body; it was better than girls, it was better than some guy he'd ever had a one-night stand with, something new and exciting.

Dean felt the man tremble under his touch, and it just made this new experience even better.

Castiel never grabbed somebody hips that way, not even kissed anyone since his preschool girlfriend. So having a hot man in his lap was extreme for poor ol Castiel.

The fact that he didn't know him or even his name started to not matter as much when Dean moved erotically on top of him.

Castiel is lost in Dean's eyes, searching for innocence, maybe he wasn't all that bad, but he knew Dean's seen a lot of shit and he has killed before, he had a heart for it. 

Instead, he just nods at whatever he says, he closes his eyes to kiss him but feeling Dean's fingers wander over his clothes and his lips sucking marks on his neck, makes him snap back to reality.

"You're... sexually assaulting a police officer. Have you lost your mind?”   
  
“Maybe.” Dean chuckles. “Oh wait, no, It’s the whiskey.” 

He shoves at Dean's shoulders, feeling his cheeks grow hot as his erection tents up his uniform pants. 

“I have never encountered a homeless like you. I ask that you leave right now, stop this, and you can go a free man, I won’t take you in if you stop right now.” 

He desperately tries knocking Dean off his shoulders. Then he stupidly tries reaching for the gun, his panic setting in again.

Dean reaches out for Castiel's hand and tightens his grip on his wrist, pulling his arm back to his chest and away from the gun as he shoved it further away and out of Castiel's reach.

"I could... But what's the fun in that, right?"

He's nibbling on the other's skin while undoing his pants. The officer was packing more than just a handgun. "Hmm..." 

Dean starts roughly thumbing Castiel through his pants and pulled them down just enough for Castiel’s erection to pop out as Dean's eyes fly open.

"Me likey." He added, before licking up the skin and still aggressively pressing his thumb into the tip, he wasn't paying attention to where the gun was or that Castiel was still reaching for it, much too fascinated with Castiel's body to notice. 

He kisses the tip and lets the full length slide into his mouth; he moans into the skin, his other hands slipping into his jeans and stroking himself.

He was getting needy and sluttier by the minute; he wondered if the guy would take hush money, all fake of course, but he wouldn't know. 

Because once he was done this guy was going run away and tell everyone and their sister about him and start putting up wanted posters, that's what they'd do. He'd be the neighborhood creeper that likes to fuck with cops. 

One more day, only one more day they had to stay in this freaking city. Then it was on the road again where he belonged. He was going to enjoy every minute of it here and now. 

Castiel's hand drops to Dean's head the minute his lips touch his dick, he was no longer reaching.

He can't help but moan, bucking his hips up like the virgin he is. Fuck... it just felt so good, how could he hate these lips sucking his cock?

He tried closing his legs to get Dean off, but his eyes were glued to Dean's hand that was touching himself. He was leaking against Dean's lips now. 

Castiel whined and clutched Dean's shoulder trying to push him away as his greedy throat sucked him down.

"Please... Sir-... Ahh. I was saving myself for someone, she- she’s—“

He grits his jaw feeling himself pulse in Dean's mouth.

There Dean goes being a hopeless romantic.

"Aww, who's the lucky lady? ... You really think she can take dick like I can? Nah."

Dean got a little frustrated, his wrist was sore from trying to get off inside of his jeans, he pouts, knowing the only way to finish was to pull his pants down, but then he got shy.

He wasn't as confident with his body as he pretended to be, especially when he hasn't shaved. It was embarrassing. 

Dammit, what was he doing, come back to reality Winchester, you're in a park trying to get a police officer of all people to fuck you. He isn't going for it, that much is obvious.

Dean rolled his hips and whimpers when his Jeans fell enough to reveal his own erection."S—Sorry..." He looks away, before licking the pearl of cum off the tip and went back to sucking on it, rolling his tongue around the pulsing cock. He sheepishly buries his red flush into Castiel's stomach and coughs a little.

As if something suddenly overtook Castiel, he grabbed Dean's head and shoved it closer to his hips so he was deep in that it was blowing his mind.

Castiel fucked Dean's face harsh until tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was gagging harshly.

Dean wasn't expecting it and tears started forming in his eyes, feeling all of the sudden he couldn't breathe. But it was nothing new to him. 

"Hmmn!" He screams into Castiel's skin, trying to get air in somewhere. Dean's hand left his cock, about to shove Castiel's hands off and whines. His throat was getting fucked up.

When Castiel came with a groan, Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he swallowed, grateful to him that he now finally gets to breathe again. 

Castiel groaned again and licked his lips, pulling a messy Dean off his dick. He felt possessed in a way, before he was protesting, but now he wanted more, and that leaves him smashing his lips into Dean’s, kissing him. 

Dean gasped when Castiel pulled him up and instantly met his lips.

Castiel pulled him into his lap, kissing furiously and desperately, roughly pulling his jeans down to his knees and feeling him all over. What had come over the officer?He was letting his body control him and talk for him and he loved it.

Castiel's tongue was soft and invading, it was all too much; he was dizzy. He swallowed so much, you'd think this guy never came in his life. Dean even felt a little sick afterwards. 

He blushed again when the officer pulled his pants down more, his now bare skin sitting on top of the stranger.

He just wanted something inside of him so bad it was driving him mad, but instinct told him to get the gun, just in case he got himself vulnerable enough where the officer could attack, no better place to lose control than riding dick.

Dean snaps out of this daze and grabs the gun, taking the safety off and pointing it at Castiel's face.

Castiel's hands go up, surrendering to the Winchester, and he shakes his head, he wasn't going to put up a fight just yet; he was worried what Dean would do.

"I'm not going anywhere, I told you already. You don't have to get violent."  
  


“Good, that’s better.” 

Dean uses his other hand to pull Castiel's cock and rub it against his ass to where it's already dripping again and he positions it at his hole, his nipples suddenly poking hard through his shirt and drops his hips down on Castiel's cock.

"J-Just precaution." He was taking Castiel's size in, practically splitting him, it was a thick cock, Dean was already regretting not preparing himself better. He was going to feel him for a week or two.

Castiel's breathless and his hands searching for something to grab onto, so he chooses Dean's hips, once again, he could already feel his own moving up into the stranger. 

Dean couldn't even sink all the way down; it would shock his whole body to have something that deep. "You're so thick... Oh god... What was I thinking."

The Winchester bites his lip and watches Castiel pull his shirt up and start suckling on his nipples. 

"Woah! Buddy- Ah!" Dean's head flies back and his cheeks are a bright red as he listens to the kissy sounds of the officer sucking on his chest. 

Dean starts moving his hips and his hands were not holding him up anymore, it was all in the legs, he was messing up Castiel's hair, trying to pull him off. 

"Knock it off!" Dean swats him. 

Castiel eyes flick up to look at Dean's. he had an intent, to get back at his rapist with the scruffy face, green eyes and black coat.

"Have you ever been taken by your own will?" Castiel's tongue swishes around the perky little bud and shoved Dean down all the way, if it wasn't for the chirping of crickets, they both could have heard Dean's hole tear as he screamed out in pain. 

"Ahhh! Fuc—"

Castiel interrupted Dean's screams with a kiss on the lips, and he keeps his hands gripping tight onto Dean's legs so he couldn't pull up, he was stuck with his pulsing hole burning and bleeding around Castiel's thick cock. 

Dean's whole body was jolting, his limbs tremble and now sensitive, he tries to move off, but the officer kept his hips there. 

"What's your name?" Castiel kisses Dean's neck, not moving just yet, he wanted Dean's body to get used to it first, then he'd wreck him. 

"D-...Dean..." The Winchester's gaze drops below them, he could feel blood drip down his thigh, he'd beg the officer not to move if he could lower his pride for even a moment.

"Everyone in New York is going to know your face and name, I'll make sure of it. They'll never stop looking for you."

"Oh, am I your Cinderella?"

Castiel never watched kids shows, he was too busy working for a future, so he didn't catch Dean's reference to a Disney princess, but now he was moving into Dean and hearing his wailing moans escape only excited Castiel, a little payback was just what he needed.

"Hah... Fuck, this doesn't feel good at all..." Dean tries again to pull himself up but Castiel grabs his wrists and fucks into him. "Mmmm! Fuck!" He can only cry out.

"Ah- Ah! Officer, please, STOP!" Dean yells, tears forming in his eyes.

Castiel gives Dean a cheeky grin, the Winchester was right where he wanted him.

"...Now, I _could_ , but what's the _fun_ in that? Right, Dean?"

Dean's gets the wind knocked out of him when he is getting fucked into and hears Castiel use his own dirty words against him, he deserved it, what did he expect from fucking with a cop?

"I like you better like this. You almost act like a virgin... maybe you're just not used to a big cock?" Castiel sucks marks on Dean's neck. “Didn’t know it would have this affect on someone.” 

He pulls Dean down for another kiss to hide his possessive smirk. His other finger slipping between them to rim Dean’s stretched hole. He was proud. 

Castiel bites Deans lip as the puffy hole twitches under his touch. He was doing what felt right, since Dean had already stolen the chance to sleep with the one he loved. He'd have to do.

"Don't flatter yourself. I've had bigger." Dean looks away from the blue eyes, pooling down in lust for him. 

Castiel pushed Dean into the grass, moving their bodies together so he remained inside of him. 

Dean felt more comfortable being on top, he was in control of it all now, that's what he thought, but somehow the other male was dominating and his skin wasn't strong enough to take it. 

He raised his hips and watched the other's cock fall out, he sighs in relief as the tearing stopped. 

...But then Castiel lined their hips up and pushed it back inside with a grunt. Dean was almost feeling his lower half go numb with pleasure; it was starting to feel good. 

Dean took Castiel's shirt off and kissed his shoulders, sweetly, rolling his hips to match what would be the others thrusts. His body shuddered every time he heard skin slapping skin and watching his dick bounce right in front of Castiel.

It was hard to talk without stuttering, it was just so embarrassing. What had he gotten himself into?

"Instead of taking me to jail for assaulting an officer, You should just use that stick you're hiding." He smirks, only joking, it was his way to keep himself sane since the tables were now turned and he was being aggressively fucked into. 

Castiel knew Dean was only joking, but he took it as another way to cause great pain.

He takes the stick off his belt and puts it against Dean's lips. "How about I beat you with it instead?"

Castiel's gravely tone was scaring Dean now. 

"U-Uh...Kinky." Dean adds a nervous laugh. 

While thrusting inside, he rubs the stick down in-between them and Dean watches with curious eyes.He rocks them both and hums. 

"It sure was nice meeting you. Not every day I get to have wild sex with a police officer." 

Castiel pulls out and rubs the wet tip of his cock against Dean's puffy, abused, hole, along with the long black stick, much thicker than either cock, what was Castiel's next move? he wondered. 

"It was nice meeting you too, Dean."

A grin turns bitter and frightening to the Winchester, as the officer stares daggers down at the scruffy face brunette, hand gracing his thigh. 

"Now get the fuck out of my park."

Dean's eyes fly open as he feels himself completely split in two, His hands pulling at the grass to his sides, lights flickering from passing cars, a few alarms going off and police sirens sounding after the two were spotted, his mouth falls open as his screams are so piercing, maybe all of New York could have heard him get fucked if they listened closely.

**Author's Note:**

> Last years Mini fic Collaboration with TheImpalaBoys  
> Grey wrote for Castiel.  
> I wrote for Dean & Sam.  
> This was inspired by The Friendly Pigeons art piece.  
> Character’s dialogue is not 100% accurate but it’s around there.  
> (Our writing was more basic back then so yeah)


End file.
